Spoby
"Spoby" is the couple name for [[Spencer Hastings|'Spencer Hastings']] and [[Toby Cavanaugh|'Toby Cavanaugh']]. The relationship between the pair starts out les- than-friendly, as Toby's sexual involvement with his step-sister Jenna and he being a rumored nut-case/peeping-tom causes distrust from Spencer's end. That along with the liars previous wrong belief that Toby killed Alison. Season 1 Toby flees Rosewood for a time after a disastrous Homecoming with Emily all during which Spencer believed he was trying to kill Emily. Toby dropped Emily off at the hospital following her concussion and left, only to return to explain to Emily the truth about his forced relationship with Jenna. Toby was wrongly arrested that night for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis. While Toby was out of prison on bail, Spencer sees him crying because of the awful way the people of Rosewood treat him. She later finds herself being framed, and realizes Toby's innocence. She offers to tutor him in French, hoping they can help each other find the real killer. Not long after, Toby returns the French book, saying they cannot help each other. Spencer later finds a note Toby left her, that had a message written in Braille on it. He wrote that he thinks she could be right about Jenna framing them. They find out the braille message translate into the digits, 214. Neither Spencer nor Toby know the signifiance of the number; but Toby heard Jenna talking about her Spencer to an unknown being. Later, Toby has a fight with Jenna, and goes to stay at a motel. While Spencer is dropping him off, she hears flute music coming from one of the rooms, and she goes to investigate. When she gets to the room, she knocks on the door, but no one answers. Suspicious, she looks in the window, and sees the bag that Ian gave Jenna in the previous episode. When she goes back to the door, she realizes that the room number is 214, thus she decides to stay with Toby, in order to stake-out the room. Toby lends Spencer his shirt to be more comfortable, and Spencer sees Toby shirtless while he is changing. They find nothing, and the next morning, Spencer wakes up wrapped around Toby, and Spencer and Toby share their first kiss in the motel parking lot. In "Someone to Watch Over Me", Spencer is being staked-out by the police, and Toby tells her to make them think that she's not afraid of them. After finding out that Jenna was using Caleb to spy on Hanna, Toby and Spencer are together, and he apologizes for what happened to Hanna, because "he's a part of what's happening to all of girls." Spencer tells him that it's the other way around, that they happened to him. She then asks him if it's too late to run away, and he asks if she ever had. She says she had once, when she was younger, and that her parents hadn't even realized she was gone. Toby then says that if she ever has the urge to run away again to call him first, and he takes her hand. In "Monsters in the End", Spencer's mother tells her to stay away from Toby, and they agree to meet at the Founder's Day Festival (via a hidden location), so they can talk. When she gets to the Festival, Spencer gets a text from someone that claims to be Toby; and is calling on a borrowed ceel phone because his phone died. The text requests Spencer to meet him inside the fun house. After a terrible ordeal that consists of getting trapped in the fun because of "A"'s trick, Spencer receives a text from the actual Toby asking where she is, and where he can find her. Spencer exists the funhous with and soon spots Toby waiting for her. Her mother demands that she does not go near him, and after a moment of hesitation, Spencer runs into Toby's arms. They embrace tightly and then kiss in front of Spencer's mother and sister. In "For Whom the Bell Tolls", Toby and Spencer are seen in her room reading and studying, respectively, until Toby calls Spencer over to sit on his lap by the window; where she soon falls asleep. After a while, Spencer gets a text from her sister, saying that she needs a ride home from the church. Toby tells Spencer that he'll keep Jenna busy like she wants him to, but he wishes he was going with her instead. She tells him that he's helping her by finding out if Jenna's involved in Alison's murder. She then tells him that he is her safe place to land, and that she wants him to stay safe.They kiss again. Season 2 In "It's Alive", Toby goes to the Hastings' house asking if Spencer is alright. Spencer's father keeps Toby from seeing Spencer saying "she's not alright" and "keep away from my daughter". Later that night, Spencer hears a branch break outside her house and immediately locks all the doors she can, turns off the lights and hides behind the kitchen counter, armed with a butcher knife. Turns out it's just Toby. He explains"I had to see you" and she cries in his arms. Toby stays and they talk for a while and he then leaves telling Spencer to "lock the doors." Spencer responds with " Yes sir." as she watches him leave. In "The Goodbye Look", Toby shows up at school and tells Spencer he is going to get a GED; he has scored a job at a construction company. Spencer appears proud of him, but slightly depressed about the possibilty of Toby leaving Rosewood. He soothes her concerns by telling her she is the reason he'll stay. Spencer sits in her car and watches what appears to be Toby being laid-off. He approached her and says the customer saw him and told them they'd fire the company if he wasn't removed. Spencer seems furious by this, declaring, "He cannot do that." Toby asks her to drop the matter. Toby comes to Spencer's house later that evening asking her to hang-out. Toby seems upset that Spencer did not tell him of Ian texting Melissa. She doesn't think telling him would have changed the circumstances; he tells her that he would have tried to help, reguardless. The two watch over Rosewood and Spencer tells Toby she'll go to the police if that's what he would like her to do. He wraps an arm around her and she rests her head against his chest. In "My Name Is Trouble," Toby comes to the school to drop off his GED paperwork and he tells Spencer he has another construction job with Jason. Spencer doesn't really like that but she makes him promise he won't go inside Jason's house because she doesn't trust Jason. He says "promise" and kisses her. Spencer comes to visit Toby at work and tries to get him to quit, but he tells her he needs the money. Spencer finds the engagement ring that Melissa had been looking for and she sells it to a pawn shop. She uses the money supplied from pawning her sister's ring in order to purchase the truck Toby needed to begin a different construction job. Toby is stunned and happy, and he tells her he loves her "so much"; to which Spencer replies " I wanted to say that first". The two then kiss. In "Never Letting Go", Toby walks Spencer home. It seems the two can't keep their hands off each other. Toby kisses her in the Hastings' doorway Spencer to Toby: "Wow you sure know how to walk a girl home." Toby to Spencer: (while kissing her face and neck) "So what time do you need me tomorrow?" Spencer to Toby: "After schoolish you know after the meeting. y\You think you can build me some makeup tables?" Toby to Spencer: "For you I'll won't sleep until it's done." The two kiss again then say goodnight. Later at the fashion show, Spencer goes backstage to talk to Toby while he works on the lighting. Spencer to Toby "Mona is five feet of insidious snark with a side ponytail and I just want to grab and yank it really really hard." Toby to Spencer "Spence, she stepped up while you dealt with some pretty big things, things that were way out of your control, but look maybe we should just both enjoy the fact those pretty big things are over,we can both take a breath." Spencer to Toby "Yeah your right." The two then giggle and kiss again. Later on in the fashion while Spencer is giving out swag bags Toby comes talk to her. Toby to Spencer "You look amazing", Spencer to Toby "Thank You" and then kisses him on the cheek. Out of nowhere incomes Mona, Mona to Spencer "Where's your headset here take mine, I need you to track down the tribute slide show disc and give it to Noel okay" Mona then walks away leaving Spencer pretty stunned and angry, Spencer to Toby "I wanna" Toby interrupts her "take a breath". In "Surface Tension", Spencer's dad hires Toby to do work in the yard after the fence Jason was working on was stopped. Spencer goes to the backyard finding Toby and begins to flirt with him. After Toby finds the field hockey stick, he tells Spencer, whose father believes she set up the entire thing for attention. Toby comforts Spencer at night when she tells him about her dad. In "Touch by an "A"-ngel", Spencer and Toby sort through Ian's leftover belongings. Toby spots Ian's yearbook among a crate of his books. They open up to Ian's page; the caption under his picture reads: "Captain Lacrosse Team, Honors Society, Drama Club, N.A.T. Club." Spencer, who's sure that she is familiar with every single club on campus, is befuddled. They flip through the yearbook index of clubs to check for a description of the club, but there is none, leading them to believe that it was some sort of prank. They do find two other members with similar captions, though: Garrett Reynolds and Jason DiLaurentis. Jason had even signed Ian's yearbook with a reference to being fellow club members.Spencer and Toby sort through Ian's leftover belongings. Toby spots Ian's yearbook among a crate of his books. They open up to Ian's page; the caption under his picture reads: "Captain Lacrosse Team, Honors Society, Drama Club, N.A.T. Club." Spencer, who's sure that she is familiar with every single club on campus, is befuddled. They flip through the yearbook index of clubs to check for a description of the club, but there is none, leading them to believe that it was some sort of prank. They do find two other members with similar captions, though: Garrett Reynolds and Jason DiLaurentis. Jason had even signed Ian's yearbook with a reference to being fellow club members.Spencer and Toby sort through Ian's leftover belongings. Toby spots Ian's yearbook among a crate of his books. They open up to Ian's page; the caption under his picture reads: "Captain Lacrosse Team, Honors Society, Drama Club, N.A.T. Club." Spencer, who's sure that she is familiar with every single club on campus, is befuddled. They flip through the yearbook index of clubs to check for a description of the club, but there is none, leading them to believe that it was some sort of prank. They do find two other members with similar captions, though: Garrett Reynolds and Jason DiLaurentis. Jason had even signed Ian's yearbook with a reference to being fellow club members. Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Sequence of Events Category:Characters Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Season 2